yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Walkappa
| time = Present | japan = Masahito Yabe | english = Unknown | episode = Episode 2 | game = Yo-Kai Watch }} is a Water-attribute Rank D Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-Kai Medallium bio reads: "Most kappas stay in the water, but this one likes to walk around. He pours water on his head to make up for this." He evolves into Appak starting at level 32. Appearance Walkappa resembles a short, light-blue colored Kappa with a wide oval head, with equally wide lips. The top of his head is round and shiny, girded by grass-colored hair. He carries a small water bottle which is red in color. Gallery Nogappa_YW1-027.png Walkappa.png Nogappa puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni Personality In the anime, Walkappa is kind and brave. However, he does seem a little awkward. In the English dub of the anime, Walkappa speaks with a surfer accent. Walkappa's favorite food is pizza (in the English; sushi in the original version), he claims that kappas favoring cucumbers is a stereotype. Relationships Kappa Walkappa has a rivalry with Kappa. In episode 33 of the anime, they had a duel to see who was the most genuine kappa between the two of them. After Walkappa somewhat won, he earned Kappa's respect as a fellow kappa. At first, Walkappa was a bit intimidated by Kappa, but he looks up to him now. Kapper In episode 97 of the anime, it is revealed that Walkappa has paired up with Kapper to form a rap group. By the end of the episode, it's shown that even the classic yo-kai Kappa is drawn in by rap music. Abilities and Powers Walkappa is a strong swimmer. He has a notable reputation among Yo-Kai. Whisper refers to him as a "celebrity". He is fairly capable in sumo wrestling. Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch * Automatically befriended during the story chapter "The Ring in the Pond" after giving Walkappa 3 Carps; * Appears on the Western River in Uptown Springdale. History In the anime Nathan is investigating strange sightings near a river which he believes is a yo-kai. Whisper then explains that people were most likely seeing a kappa, and that they were pretty famous yo-kai. As Nathan scans the river, he finds a chipped bowl which he and Whisper mistake for a kappa. Meanwhile, Walkappa appears behind them and tries to get their attention. Then, a delivery boy comes and finds the bowl, but he trips when he goes to return to his bike and the bowl lands on his head. They all laugh Nate calls him a kappa, but they never realize that Walkappa was there the whole time. Later, in the same episode, Nathan is having trouble with Tattletell. Nathan thinks he ran out of medals (thanks to Happierre ignoring the summoning for vacation with Dismarelda), but then he discovers Walkappa's and calls him out. Tattletell tries to possess him, but it turns out Walkappa doesn't have any real/dirty secrets, so she tires herself out trying to force out his dirty secrets and loses. In the game Nate goes looking for a Kappa to help find a ring that Bear lost in a pond. Nate then meets Walkappa on the bank of the west canal at the moment he is starving for some fish. Walkappa agrees to help Nate in exchange for three carp. Nate tells Kappa he has no fishing rod Walkappa then gives him one to catch the fish. Nate brings Walkappa the three carp who wolfs them down and thanks Nate by giving him his Yo-Kai medal. Later Nate talks to Bear at Catfish Pond who is still looking for his mom's ring. Then Nate summons Walkappa to help look for the ring who makes a big show of splashing around the pond for the ring. Walkappa finds the ring but then SV Snaggerjag appears out of the pond and attacks Nate. After the fight SV Snaggerjag says that all the splashing scares the fish and Walkappa apologizes. Trivia Origin As the name implies, Walkappa (as well as his evolution and Kappa) is based on the water creature called one of the most common youkai species. Physically, they're green-skinned, child-sized beings with webbed feet and the beak and shell of a turtle. On top of their heads there's a bald spot with a small cavity filled with water: it's the source of their strength, and if it's spilled or poured out they'll grow weak and eventually dry up, for which reason they rarely leave the rivers they inhabit. They're excellent swimmers, can stretch out their arms, and their favourite things are cucumbers and playing shogi. They also enjoy sumo wrestling, and will sometimes challenge humans to a match, only to use illusions to trick them into grappling with the air or some inanimate object. Though they normally only engage in this kind of pranks, some can actually be dangerous, and will even drown people swimming in their rivers or suck out their soul through their rear end. Most of the time, however, kappa are regarded as harmless or even friendly and beneficial. They'll always honor a debt, and are knowledgeable about medicines and fixing broken bones. In Tokyo, they are the symbol of Kappabashi-dori, the city's kitchen utensil district. Sushi rolls with cucumber instead of tuna are called kappamaki in their name. Name Origin * "Nogappa" is a combination of and kappa. * "Walkappa" is a portmanteau of walking (which Walkappa prefers to do over swimming) and kappa. English Dub His love for pizza and his stereotypical surfer accent could be a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In other languages * Japanese: ノガッパ Nogappa * Korean: 접시거북 Jeopsigeobuk * Chinese: 野河童 * Spanish: Kappandante * German: Wandakappa Category:Male Characters Category:Pretty Class Category:Kappas Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Water Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Sushi Category:Yo-Kai That Love Vegetables Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Punch Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Water Current Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Good Truancy" Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Water Playing" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai